It started with an earring
by Lotisha
Summary: Kagome always managed to get herself into these situations. Why is it always her that has to deal with saving the world from demons and humans alike. And now she has to endure it in her own time... Oh but no, there has to be s detective sticking his nose in everything. 'Oh the Kami's must hate me' Rating will change.


AN: I don't care. i will write as many stories as i want. It's basically my way of escaping all the crappy tests i get at school and instead living in a world of my own where i control the characters and their attitudes. Which often reflect on my own

* * *

No own Inuyasha or Death note. I do own an amazing strawberry shortbread recipe O_O It Tastes Like A RAINBOW

* * *

She couldn't believe it. not even now after all the work, that she Kagome Higurashi managed to get in university. No scratch that To-Oh University. But of course life can't be simple. 18 now she's still having to help Inuyasha while starting a new school.

"Oh man..." gulping slightly Kagome started through the gate. Sure she'd been to this place when taking the 'goddamn hell bringing' entrance exam, but her head was so full of all the revision that she took nothing into account. Holding in another sigh she thought back to the past crazy week and how the consequences changed a few things...

Flashback

_ Kagome was currently searching for one of her earrings, it was a medium sized heard on a silver chain. On of her all time favourites. Rounding another back tracked corner she came to well.. it was... different, guessing 'it; was a he Kagome took a step closer. He had greeny blue hair and pale white skin making his yellow eyes and red pupils stand out. Not to mention the blue eyeliner like took around his eyes. His lips were blue and a crazed smirk adorned them. The outfit was a simple black top like thing with what she would call 'fur' up on the top and it then stretched down into a ripped tunic with a belt (skulls attached of course) black 'leggings' and a giant pair of combat boots were the last things. He was holding a _

_"HEY!" The 'thing' turned around wide eyes to the angry girl now pointing accusingly at his person "That's MY earring!" putting a big emphasis on the 'my' she stomped forward to grab it. Only for it to be pulled from her reach "Give it back!" She pouted crossing her arms and huffing. Of course this only made him roar out in laughter. _

_"You can see me?" He was right up in her face now looking her straight in the eyes  
"Well.. yeah, you're not hard to miss... with the grin and the hair and... everything..." Raising an elegant eyebrow Kagome leaned against the tree luckily placed behind her and watched as he wandered over to her side  
"Normally humans cant see us unless they touched out death note" he smirked at her obviously confused expression, although his smirk was basically the same as the grin yet to eave his face. "I'm Ryuk... why can't i see your name?" Kagome looked at him with a weird expression... "We normally can see your name's and lifespan's above your head's and the death note... is as it sounds. Write someone's name in it while picturing them and they die... You have to picture them to avoid confusion..." he said with barley contained laughter "So what's your name?"  
"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi... It most likely has something to do with me being a Miko..." she simply shook her head. Life was complicated "WAIT! I want my earring!" Kagome shouted looking at the object of her affection trapped between his fingers. Ryuk laughed and studied her remaining heart earrings with interest before placing the earrings, which was now his, in the opposite ear of Kagome. "seriously?" she whispered throwing both her hands in the air, trying not to join in at his laughter but instead smirking slightly. KaReaching for her backpack she took the first option and bought it out 'Apple... it will do' about to take a bite she felt a suddenly large glare on her... Of more so her apple... "Do you... like apples?" at his fast nod she moved it slightly to the right watching as his gaze followed every millimeter and stepped forward slightly  
"Gimme!' Lunging forward Ryuk caught the apple between his teeth and ate it in basically three bites. _

_"Well then..." giving him a lazy half wave Kagome turned away. "I'm off?" Walking a few steps he floated up besides her "Yes?" She huffed out looking to him from the corner of her eyes. Ryuk simply shrugged. His grin never faltering. _

_"I'm bored"  
So it was settled. 7 days Ryuk followed her constantly, telling her about the Shinigami (Sp?) world and how the apples tasted like sand, even letting her try one, how the death note worked and about the Shinigami eyes. For a Miko and a Shinigami, they were actually pretty close. Which ended up in her friends being scared slightly when she gave apples 'to the air' and the 'air' ate them. Either that or random objects would be thrown at her while she threw things in return. Eventually though he bid her farewell. He was well aware of her time traveling and promised to find her in 500 years and that they would finish the 'apple fight' they once started. _

End Flashback

Giggling quietly to herself Kagome shook her head and carried on from where she had paused under the gates, her raven hair flailing in the wind and skirt blowing to the side. Over the 3 years she had spent in the Feudal era her appearance changed. Her thigh length hair was slightly straighter but thicker giving it a difference from Kikyou. Her skin, was still pale and creamy, looked smoother making the muscle on her arms and legs more defined. Her stomach had lost all baby fat and was now flat. Her lips were full and pink giving them an un-natural look. She filled out in the right places giving her curves most would kill for. But her eyes were the biggest change. Once electric blue were now a neon purple with silver specks, making them shine in any light. Kaede had explained it as something to do with her 'soul expanding' and 'powers increasing'. Sure Sango taught her self defense and how to fight, and her Miko powers were up to date with Midoriko. but Purple? Purple Eyes? They were very pretty and caught everyones attention. But that was the problem, she had to wear solid blue contacts to cover it. Opening the first of many doors into the University Kagome looked down the corridors for her class '35MA... Oh joy Maths...' muttering to herself about how maths were secretly demon papers in disguise she ignored the stares from older and same aged men... and boys... 'All principles are perverts!' Sure the top half was find with what the Cream blazer, white shirt and red tie. But the skirt? 'I swear it's shorter than the high school one...' Knee length socks covered the bottom half of her pale legs. The shoes were the standard brown loafers... Twirling a lock of hair with one finger, a habit picked up out of pure boredom, Kagome meandered her way into the already open classroom and over to where the desks where set up... 'Seat T5...' She found her seat pretty quickly next to someone named 'Ryuga Hideki' Shaking her head with a sigh and a small smile she sat in her seat. 'Rubbish fake name...' Then again. Reading over her own fake name she inwardly grinned. 'Sango Takashi...' the only reason such a take was needed was this whole idea on Kira... Well if they only needed a name and a face she didn't really feel like dying... too many things to take care of for that to happen quite yet. Twiddling the single heart earrings she sighed. 'So many things...' the earring was still in. She couldn't actually take it out through a bond Ryuk and Her had made by accident. It was worn with a simple silver heart stud on the other ear. Bringing her new phone from her pocket she unlocked the 'damn thing' to check the time. Honestly a phone wasn't needed but no.. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka decided it was necessary so she could get with Hojo... 'Yay' Which bought her back to the situation of her new name. Kagome managed to convince them to call her Sango from now on, unless they were certain to be alone, plus no one actually went to To-Oh high, most abroad, couldn't be bothered, went to a different high class university or something or other. '30 minuets early... WELL THEN!' Shippo... had managed to give her the biggest sweet tooth of all time... Literally. Just as she was getting a little box out her mobile rang "Oh for the- i hate electricity!" muttering to herself about old people and inventions she never noticed the presence next to her "Hello?"

-"Kagome. Inuyasha's here..."-  
"Already, This is my first day tell him to survive without Ramen for a day..."

-"No no see he's saying something about projectile apples...?"  
"Apples? You have to be kidding me. Pass him over"

...

-"Kagome what is this weird thing"-

"A phone..."  
-"OH GOD ARE YOU TRAPPED IN IT I WILL SMASH IT DON'T WORRY I'LL GET YOU!"-

"Inuyasha i'm not stuck in the phone it's a way of communication." Finally noticing the person next to her giving her strange side glances she quickly added "Stupid Amish..." (AN: No insult people, just because yeah... you get me? -Master of explaining here-) Satisfied when he looked away she carried on "What's this about apples?" dropping her head into her free hand she sighed

-"I dunno! Their just coming out of no where. We can hit the source..."-

'Oh for god sake Ryuk...'

"Inuyasha. Go back and shout 'Kagome will burn all the apples if you don't stop. It will get through..." Hanging up on the phone she threw it carelessly into her bag "give me a break god. Please" Her whining seemed to be answered when she remembered the forgotten box hanging half way out her bag. Picking it out she opened it making her mouth water. There were 8 triangles of shortbread in a circle, each one with a big bit of squirty cream on top, a milk chocolate covered cherry and finally it was dusted with icing sugar. Picking one up she put it to her mouth looking out the window just about to take a bite 'why do people interrupt me when i'm eating...?' she looked over to the boy to her side. He had black messy hair and deep bags under his eyes indicating the loss of sleep. His eyes themselves looked black but she could tell they were just a deep navy blue... 'Ryuga' was wearing a white baggy t-shirt and baggy blue jeans along with... 'no shoes...' His knees were drawn to his chest with toes on the desk. Following his gaze to the shortbread she sighed. Sometimes she was just too nice. Taking a napkin out she placed 4 of the 8 triangles onto it in a neat small circle before placing them on his desk along with a plastic fork then turning her head back to the window and finishing her little treat.

"You're trusting..." it was more of a statement than a question as Kagome turned her eyesight back to her neighbor

"Yes... quite... Ryuga is it? Do you prefer Ryuga or Hideki?" She watched with mild amusement twinkling in her eyes as he ate the shortbread with wide eyes

"Ryuga... Please Miss..." He muttered never taking his eyes off the treat  
"Takashi, i prefer Sango however" taking out a small carton of milk she downed the entire contents (AN: You know those mini ones! No? No... Oh okay -goes to get milk) sticking her tongue out afterwards to try get the drop landed just above her lip not realizing the amusing pose she was giving off to the students that were now filling into the room "C'monnn" muttering to herself she finally picked up a napkin and pouted 'stupid milk defying gravity...' Scratching her head slightly she checked the time again '10 minuets...' opening her phone Kagome bought up the new and scrolled down "Geese. Kira this Kira that Kira. Kira. Kira..." Her head rolled back as she shoved the phone back into the pocket it came from. That's when she noticed the stare coming from her left "Hai?"

"What do you think of Kira?" he asked bluntly, just as Kagome was about to answer a face was in front of her own staring into her eyes with a huge grin...

'RYUK!' The shinigami didn't actually say anything to her however but indicated over to a boy with brown hair and a perfect uniform, staring at Ryuk with annoyance... 'i guess that's his new 'play thing'... poor guy...' Turning back to Ryuga she tilted her head

"Well... It's very Human..." Was the blunt answer, but of course...

"What do you mean by that?" This guy wanted more

"Well humans are always going on about there idea of a perfect world..." bringing a finger to her lips and propping her feet on the desk "So naturally i think when someone actually gets the chance to do such a thing. They take it as a blessing as jump at the chance" a painful sigh echoed her lips, remembering how many things she could now relate that line too... "And although i do understand what seems to be going through this Kira's mind..." Taking another small bite of shortbread Kagome faced the boy she was addressing "It doesn't change the fact that a bad thing done for a good reason is still a bad thing..." furrowing her eyebrows and taking her feet off the desk again she placed her head in her hands facing the front "Honestly i haven't been around lately so this Kira information isn't as fresh to me.. i'm not quite up to date with everything going on. In fact i don't actually have the time to ponder on such matters. I'm not saying their not important. But sometimes i have things that require my immediate attention..." Turning to face him fully she furrowed her eyebrows together... "Why do you ask?"

"I agree with you completely, although that's the first time i have heard it put quite like that... You're a strange girl... Sango" Naturally L evaded the first question... and only if you had years of training in such things could you hear the pause before her name...

"Quite i could say the same for you... Ryuga" So Kagome returned the matter...

The Bell went before they could finish the conversation so Kagome placed her box back into the bag and in exchange bought out her Maths book, a pen and a milk.. carton... 'Milk...' her eyes had a strange dazed look in them as she stared at the milk... The only reason such an addiction was present was... well spend some time 500 years in the past and then you realise how good the stuff tastes fresh. Tying her hair up into a high pony quickly she turned to face the front and glare at the problems being written on the board

Leaning back she placed her hands on the desk before her glaring all the while "SO... Math... We meet again..." This of course earned her some strange looks and a few giggles. But all in all she couldn't care less. It's what lack of sleep, demons, milk and sugar does to you...

* * *

By the end of the day Kagome was literally shattered, feeling almost ready to collapse any minuet... Sighing quietly she started her way home 'might as well walk' it was one of those days where people took pity on her and didn't give any homework. So of course she decided to take a scenic route. It wasn't much a nice park, but it was better than the roads and city buildings. Sitting down on the swing she never noticed the camera placed at the top of the climbing wall

She was just swinging back and forth on the swing humming to herself when the feeling that someone was watching her hit. Jumping off the swing she stood in the middle of the park and looked around. 'I don't like this feeling...' it wasn't till 3 minuets later she spotted the 'hidden' camera "What the... i really doubt Kira is going to just come into a park and go I AM KIRA..." Kagome said throwing her hands up on the last line while looking into the camera. Honestly she wasn't in the mood for being watched, she had to leave tomorrow, which god knows how that was going to go seeing as she somehow had to keep up with school work... So being her she simply moped around muttering about how everything sucked.

Unknown to her a certain detective was watching the scene with a small smirk on his face along with the police team.

"What a strange girl..." L mused to himself, thumb in this mouth and legs bought up to his chest... "Watari, look up everything you can find on... Sango Takashi..."

"Right away Ryuzaki" L turned back to the scene to see 'Sango' on the phone, turning up the audio he listened in

"What do you mean today?"

...

"No."

...

"I said i would tomorrow..."

...  
"Just go back"

...

"I will s you"

...

"He hung up on me!" Sighing yo herself Kagome put the phone away and headed back to her house anger showing on her features...

* * *

-AU  
I will write what i want :)

-Lottie


End file.
